Chelsea hotel
by pilgrim67
Summary: Ils se tenaient face à face, mâchoires bloquées, poings serrés. Harry hésita à partir puis lâcha " Vas-y, surprends-moi. Prouve-moi que t'es moins nul que ce que je crois et que tu peux me guérir". Cette fois ce fut une lueur d'effroi qu'il vit passer dans les yeux gris mais l'autre hocha simplement la tête et murmura "Soit" en enfilant des gants blancs. HPDM. OS.


**CHELSEA HOTEL**

**Bon, on va dire que c'est un dernier petit clin d'œil à mes premières histoires, pour boucler la boucle du HPDM. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu aimer ça….**

Un oiseau chantait dans le prunier en face, c'était un petit matin de printemps, ordinaire. Comme d'habitude Draco était déjà dans son jardin, un sécateur et un arrosoir à la main, surveillant ses herbes et graminées d'un œil aguerri. Certaines ne parvenaient à maturité qu'à une heure précise de la matinée et il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre relâchement, même par jour de pluie. Le carillon de l'entrée ne lui parvint que d'une manière étouffée et il jura, tenté de ne pas répondre. Mais déjà la porte s'ouvrait, il reconnut le cliquetis de la serrure en fer, le visiteur était sans doute déjà sur le pas de la porte. Sûrement un malotru.

Entrant par la terrasse il traversa le rez-de-chaussée du manoir et ouvrit grand la porte en un geste ample – elle était si lourde. Il fit un pas en arrière en reconnaissant une grande jeune femme rousse et en apercevant une silhouette un peu râblée derrière elle.

- Tu nous reconnais ? dit aimablement la jeune femme en lui tendant une main décidée.

- Bien sûr, fait-il après un instant d'hésitation, ne parvenant pas à sourire. Que me vaut l'honneur… ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas un honneur, répondit Ginny en entrant dans la maison sans y avoir été invitée. On a appris par notre fils, qui est dans la classe du tien, que tu étais médicomage et… on a besoin de tes services.

Draco sourcilla, agacé à la fois par sa présence et sa familiarité. Le compagnon de la jeune femme était resté à l'extérieur, le visage caché par le chèvrefeuille. Draco eut le fol espoir qu'il ne rentre pas, qu'il reparte immédiatement, comme un oiseau s'envole.

- Je n'ai pas de diplôme de médicomage à vrai dire, Scorpius extrapole. Je suis plus un faiseur de potions qu'autre chose et je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, répondit Draco sèchement – plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu vois ? intervint l'homme resté sur le palier. Ca ne sert à rien.

- Harry ! On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, reprit-elle sans même se retourner. Ecoute Draco, on a tout essayé de la médecine moldue et rien ne marche, alors…

- Et la psychiatrie ? lança Draco d'un ton léger.

- Bon, ça suffit, reprit Harry en attrapant sa femme par le bras pour la tirer à l'extérieur.

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas et toi, tu vas nous recevoir tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle en tirant Harry vers l'intérieur d'un coup d'épaule.

Lorsque Draco vit le visage de son ancien ennemi il frémit et détourna les yeux, par défi l'autre se planta bien en face de lui :

- Je suis beau, n'est-ce pas ? T'a vu ces boutons ? Tu crois que c'est la jeunesse qui revient ?

- Je… non, balbutia Draco, pris de court.

- Pas besoin de l'agresser, Harry, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Bon, voilà le problème, Draco : Harry est couvert de boutons sur le visage et sur le corps il a des espèces de tâches mauves, enfin rien de répertorié dans la médecine classique.

- Et vous avez essayé un vrai médicomage ? fit Draco en regardant résolument Ginny alors qu'Harry reculait lentement jusqu'à la porte.

- Oui, même si on a quitté le monde magique. C'est sans doute une allergie mais personne ne sait à quoi. On nous a conseillé de chercher un bon alchimiste, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, fit-elle en croisant les bras devant elle.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle avait de la force et du courage pour deux, le Sauveur n'étant plus qu'un adolescent boutonneux et timide. Il hésitait entre relever le défi et les mettre à la porte, la seconde option étant bien plus satisfaisante pour son ego.

- On nous a parlé d'aconit mais plus personne ne sait où et comment la trouver, ajouta Ginny à voix basse. S'il te plait, Draco… Juste cinq minutes. S'il te plait.

Un bruit les fit sursauter, Astoria apparut sur le seuil du salon, pâle mais souriante :

- Tu as des invités, Draco ?

- Non, pas à proprement parler, maugréa-t-il.

- Oh, je…, fit Astoria désarçonnée. C'est une consultation ? Pourquoi tu ne les reçois pas dans ton laboratoire ?

- Parce que je ne peux rien pour eux.

- Oh mais vous êtes les parents d'Albus, non ? demanda-t-elle avec chaleur en venant vers eux. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ?

Harry fit un pas pour disparaître derrière un ficus géant alors que Draco se réjouissait de voir le héros réduit malgré lui à la condition de « parent d'Albus » et retenait un sourire ironique. Ginny sauta sur l'occasion et claqua deux bises sur les joues d'une Astoria un peu déconcertée et lui glissa « Oui, nos fils sont très copains, c'est génial. Je veux bien une tasse de thé pendant que nos maris vont se rendre dans le laboratoire. On m'a dit tant de bien de Draco ! » Elle passa un bras sous celui de son hôte et elles repartirent dans le couloir alors qu'Harry et Draco se tenaient immobiles dans l'entrée, interloqués.

Finalement Draco releva le menton et dit froidement « A mon avis je ne peux rien pour toi mais on n'a pas le choix, alors allons-y ». Il se retourna et prit la direction de la cave d'un pas pressé.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, répondit une voix dans son dos.

- D'accord avec quoi ?

- D'accord pour dire que tu ne peux rien pour moi.

Draco fit une petite moue mais continua sa descente vers le laboratoire, la température baissait peu à peu et les escaliers de marbre étaient remplacés par des escaliers de pierre, Harry frissonna. Draco s'efforça d'oublier que son hôte avait été prisonnier dans cette cave, bien des années auparavant, et prit bien soin d'avancer la tête haute sans regarder les marches. Ils arrivèrent devant une vieille porte en bois, derrière laquelle se trouvait le parfait atelier de l'alchimiste, Harry grimaça à son tour en découvrant les fioles et les alambics. Il manqua une marche et faillit s'étaler, Draco se dirigea vers son mur de potions pour reprendre contenance.

- Ca fait des semaines qu'elle me tanne, elle est tellement têtue, murmura Harry en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

- J'ai cru comprendre, oui, fit Draco au bout de quelques instants. Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de son visiteur et en le scrutant de ses yeux gris.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Peu à peu des boutons sont apparus puis des tâches, sans raison. J'ai cru que ça allait passer mais…

- Parfois ça ne passe pas, souffla Draco en se penchant pour observer plus attentivement sa peau et son cou. Ca gratte ?

- Non.

- Et sur le corps ?

- Oh, là ce sont des tâches mauves, fait Harry avec réticence. Tu veux voir ?

- C'est pas que j'ai envie mais bon, va bien falloir, oui. Ouvre ta chemise pendant que je vais chercher mon manuel de potions, fit Draco en se retournant vivement.

Lorsqu'il revint Harry avait ôté sa chemise et attendait crânement, bras croisés. Draco replongea son nez dans son bouquin poussiéreux en pensant « Je ne suis pas médecin, bordel » et tourna vivement les pages, faussement sûr de lui. Le fait de voir son ancien ennemi de Poudlard à moitié nu et le corps couvert de larges tâches sombres semblables à des marques de ventouses le dégoutait mais il décida de garder son calme. S'il fallait jouer la comédie du bon docteur, il la jouerait, soit. Mais cinq minutes seulement. Il tenta de se rappeler de sa dernière visite chez le médicomage, dix ans auparavant.

- Tu es allergique à quelque chose ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Tu avais eu un choc juste avant ?

- Quel genre ?

- Peu importe.

- Non. On rentrait de New-York.

- Ah oui ? Alors c'est sûrement la bouffe dégueulasse de là-bas.

- Je suis le seul à avoir été malade, fit remarquer Harry avec une petite moue.

- Ah ? Intéressant, murmura Draco en ajustant ses lunettes. Vous dormiez où ?

- Au Chelsea hotel. Immonde. Le rêve moldu de Ginny. Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll.

- Oh, je vois. Moui. Alors il est possible que… A moins que… Tu fais quoi comme métier ? reprit Draco en lui tournant autour avec attention, sans toutefois le toucher.

- Professeur d'économie.

- Chez les moldus ? fit Draco en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ben oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? L'habit était un peu trop lourd à porter dans le monde magique. Comme ça je suis tranquille.

- Je vois ça, oui. On dirait pourtant que la magie t'a rattrapé, fit Draco en s'éloignant à nouveau vers ses fioles.

- La magie ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est un cas assez rare de nélymbonaceae, qui se traite normalement avec du dicotylédone. Mais si on t'a parlé d'aconit alors c'est que c'est une forme pernicieuse. Un maléfice très peu connu, ajouta-t-il un peu rêveusement. Je me demande qui le connait encore.

- Mais tu es sûr de toi ? fit Harry en sourcillant.

- Tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules, Draco reprit, froissé : « Je vais te donner une potion à base d'aconit mais je ne crois pas que ça suffise. Il faudra en prendre dix gouttes tous les matins à 6 heures précises dans de l'eau distillée. Et si ça ne suffit pas… »

- Et si ça ne suffit pas ? reprit Harry inquiet.

- Alors tu reviendras dans treize jours exactement, à la lune noire, le soir. Je vais préparer une décoction d'asphodèle. Ce sera plus périlleux mais…

- Périlleux ?

- Affaire de botaniste. T'inquiète pas. Je ne te raccompagne pas, j'ai du boulot, fit Draco en lui tendant distraitement sa chemise et un flacon ventru pris sur une étagère. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir.

**OoO oOo OoO**

Harry avançait dans l'herbe humide en essayant de se détendre malgré l'obscurité presque totale, peine perdue. Il regretta quelques secondes sa baguette qui lui aurait permis de s'éclairer mais il n'utilisait plus jamais d'accessoire magique, il en avait fait le vœu quelques années plus tôt, à la naissance de sa fille. Ginny se moquait souvent de lui, il n'en avait cure. En se dirigeant vers le grand bâtiment qui se détachait à peine dans la pénombre il serra le flacon à moitié vide dans sa main, presque convulsivement. Dès qu'il sonna la porte s'ouvrit, à son grand déplaisir. Son ancien ennemi se tenait sur le perron, le dévisageant brièvement.

- Eh bien on dirait que ça n'a pas marché. C'est pas que j'y croyais vraiment mais…

- Moi non plus, fit Harry sèchement. Si tu ne peux rien pour moi dis le tout de suite, j'ai encore des copies à corriger.

- Charmant. Tu n'as pas amené Madame ? fit Draco dans un demi-sourire.

- Non. Elle garde notre fille Lily, on ne la laisse pas seule le soir.

Draco hocha la tête d'un air entendu, réprimant sûrement une phrase sur l'utilité de la magie. Il précéda son hôte sans un mot de plus vers la cave, Harry s'accrocha cette fois fermement à la rampe pour ne pas trébucher. Il grimaça à nouveau en voyant le local sombre et mal aéré.

- Tu as peur ? demanda Draco sans se retourner.

- Non. Pas du tout, fit Harry en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le tabouret. Je devrais ?

Draco se retourna et Harry crut lire une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux gris, qui s'étrécirent pour le fixer plus attentivement.

- On dirait que ça va mieux pour le visage, nota Draco. Tu n'as plus de boutons.

- Oui mais pour le corps c'est pire, j'ai des démangeaisons terribles, répondit Harry sèchement.

- Montre voir…

Après une légère hésitation Harry releva le menton et ôta sa chemise, Draco ne put retenir un petit cri envoyant l'état de son buste, fortement irrité et griffé par endroit.

- C'est Ginny qui t'a fait ça ? Elle est amoureuse dis donc.

- Ah ah, très drôle. Tu peux réparer tes dégâts, tu penses ?

- Mes dégâts ? J'essaie de t'aider, rétorqua Draco.

- « Primum non nocere » est la devise des vrais médecins.

- Je ne suis pas médecin. Tu le savais.

Ils se tenaient face à face, mâchoires bloquées, poings serrés. Harry hésita à partir puis lâcha « Vas-y, surprends-moi. Prouve-moi que t'es moins nul que ce que je crois ». Cette fois ce fut une lueur d'effroi qu'il vit passer dans les yeux gris mais l'autre hocha simplement la tête et murmura « Soit » en enfilant des gants blancs.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu vois bien. Des gants. Le produit peut être très nocif sur une peau saine, fit Draco avec assurance.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose de sain en toi, Malfoy, marmonna Harry mais l'autre ne broncha pas.

- Bien. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, je crois savoir quelle saloperie tu as attrapée au Chelsea Hotel, c'est un biotope très intéressant. Mais j'ai le remède, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas t'étendre là-dessus, fit Draco en changeant le tabouret en table d'examen médical d'un coup de baguette. Ce sera plus pratique. Vas-y, respire, détends-toi.

- Tu vas faire quoi exactement ? fit Harry en s'étendant sur le dos, crispé.

- Passer le produit sur toutes les zones endommagées. Ca risque de brûler au début, je te préviens. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Boire ?

- Pour te détendre. J'ai une petite potion relaxante, là, qui…

- Ça fait vraiment mal ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Oui. Vu l'état de ta peau, oui. Désolé. T'es prêt ?

- Vas-y, envoie. Au point où j'en suis…

Draco sourit pour la première fois et lui tendit un verre en cristal ciselé rouge, la boisson décolorée par les reflets parut un peu épaisse à Harry.

- Tu l'avais préparée ? Tu veux ma mort, hein ?

- Dix ans d'Azkaban ne me tentent guère, je tiens à mon jardin. Et puis si j'avais voulu ta mort je l'aurais obtenue bien avant, rappelle-toi.

Harry sursauta et Draco se retourna d'un geste brusque, se mordillant la lèvre. Il s'était juré de ne pas faire allusion au passé mais ce satané héros était si énervant, parfois. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à glisser ses doigts dans une pâte grise à l'odeur forte. De l'eucalyptus, selon Harry. Ce dernier déglutit, vida le verre et s'agrippa au bord de la table. Il se sentait démuni et anxieux, à demi-nu sur cette table, dans une cave humide.

- Il y a des effets secondaires ?

- Certains. Comme dans tous les produits. On y va ou pas ? fit Draco en soupirant. Il se fait tard et il y a beaucoup de boulot, visiblement, ajouta-t-il comme si l'autre était une vulgaire voiture à réparer. Tu te sens détendu ?

- Euh… J'irais pas jusque là mais…

- Ferme les yeux, respire avec le ventre, pense à un endroit magique. Une île déserte ou un truc comme ça. Imagine que c'est Ginny qui te passe de la crème solaire…

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je fous là...

- Chut. Ferme les yeux.

Le premier contact fit frissonner Harry, qui crispa à nouveau ses doigts sur la table. L'onguent était froid et gluant, il plissa le nez, yeux fermés. Il ne voulait ni voir ni imaginer Draco au-dessus de lui, pot à la main, posant ses longs doigts gantés sur sa peau. Draco débuta par les épaules en mouvements amples et sinueux, puis descendit. Ses gestes étaient précis et légers et bientôt la sensation de froid fut remplacée par une chaleur irradiante à peine supportable, Harry rouvrit les yeux, souffle coupé :

- Ça brûle !

- Non. C'est juste une impression, c'est que le produit agit. Reste détendu, ça va se calmer.

- Mais ça fait mal, bordel ! grimaça Harry en bloquant ses mâchoires pour ne pas crier. Tu te venges bien, hein ? Tu prends ton pied à me voir souffrir, avoue…

- Pas encore, répondit Draco. Pas encore. Ne bouge pas.

Arqué par la douleur Harry s'accrochait désespérément à la table, avec l'impression qu'un fer à repasser lui calcinait les chairs avec régularité. Le frôlement des doigts de Draco sur ses tétons déclencha chez lui un fort tremblement accompagné de frissons glacés, il se mordit la langue.

- Je suis navré, je sais que tu passes un mauvais moment, Harry, mais ça va bientôt aller mieux, c'est par vagues, tu verras.

- Par vagues ? grogna ce dernier. Des vagues de quoi ? De feu ?

- Détends-toi, c'est la seule manière. Laisse aller.

- Laisser aller quoi, bordel ?

- Tout, souffla Draco à son oreille.

Par un effort surhumain Harry s'efforça de relâcher la tension de ses muscles et de desserrer ses mains du fer froid de la table, il expira longuement et difficilement. L'image de Ginny en train d'accoucher lui revînt et il se souvint de cette ridicule respiration qu'il lui disait d'adopter à ce moment-là. C'était le moment ou jamais d'essayer, bien qu'elle lui ait affirmé que ça ne servait à rien. Il se concentra sur sa propre respiration alors que Draco attaquait son nombril, zone particulièrement sensible. Harry ouvrit un œil et vit que son bourreau était extrêmement concentré, allant puiser avec régularité et précision un peu d'onguent pour le déposer sur son estomac avec délicatesse. Il s'aperçut alors que ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine ne le faisaient plus souffrir, la douleur s'étant apaisée entretemps. Avec une lueur d'espoir il tenta à nouveau de se détendre, s'habituant à la douleur de son ventre comme si c'était un fait extérieur, neutre.

Peu à peu une sensation de fraicheur bienfaisante se répandit sur le haut de son corps alors que Draco terminait le badigeonnage des zones découvertes. Cette fois ce n'était plus la brûlure du soleil mais la caresse d'un petit vent d'été qui l'effleurait, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit et le fit sourire, malgré lui. Il ne frémit même pas quand Draco demanda :

- Tu me permets de vérifier qu'il n'y en a pas ailleurs ?

Il sembla à Harry qu'il hochait la tête mais il n'en était même pas sûr, tout à sa détente et à son nouveau confort. Il sentit à peine le déboutonnage de son pantalon et ne s'émut pas de le sentir glisser sur ses hanches. Il était bien, vraiment bien. Ca ne brûlait même plus, la sensation était agréable sur ses hanches, légère, il soupira. L'odeur d'eucalyptus s'était changée en parfum délicat, un peu musqué, entêtant. Pour un peu il se serait cru sur un nuage, flottant dans un coton velouté. Ses membres devenaient lourds, engourdis par un sommeil délicieux, une langueur inédite. Il imagina alors les longs doigts gantés de blanc sur son ventre, visualisant ce qui n'était qu'une douce pression sur sa chair et se sentit rougir.

Lorsque Draco frôla involontairement sa peau de ses cheveux un peu longs, Harry sourit mais resta muet. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance dans son nirvana de sensations, rien ne devait interrompre le moment. Dans son agréable brouillard il lui sembla qu'il ne percevait plus les gants sur sa peau mais la chaleur d'une main, il décida ne pas vérifier et resta yeux clos, abandonné. Une nouvelle vague s'emparait de lui, une vague tiède et alanguie, un désir incompréhensible. Sans lutter il soupira à nouveau longuement quand les doigts remontèrent de ses cuisses à son membre humide, en attente. Il se cambra, recherchant davantage de sensations, offert. Peu importe qu'il n'ait jamais eu de lésion à cet endroit, il en voulait plus. Tout de suite. Souffle coupé il gémit « oui » en sentant une langue frôler le prépuce et descendre lentement le long de la chair tendre, jusqu'aux bourses durcies. Il ne se formalisa pas davantage de sentir la bouche se refermer sur lui et s'agrippa d'une main aux cheveux blonds, réclamant davantage.

- Laisse aller, entendit-il et ses entrailles se soulevèrent, explosant en millions d'éclats de plaisir.

Il lui sembla qu'il se réveillait quelques instants plus tard, un peu étourdi, et quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il vit Draco terminer de retirer ses gants, les joues un peu rouges.

- Les effets secondaires sont parfois un peu surprenants, fit ce dernier avec un petit sourire. Mais tout s'est bien passé. Ca va mieux ?

- Je… oui. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu t'es endormi et tu as dû rêver, tu soupirais beaucoup. C'est pas pour me vanter mais toutes les lésions ont disparu, tu as une peau de bébé à nouveau, fit Draco avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Réussite totale. N'est-ce pas ?

- Euh je… oui. C'est vrai que je ne sens plus rien, c'est incroyable. Et je n'ai plus de lésion, tout est parti. Incroyable.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle de la magie, Harry. Tu auras la peau un peu gluante un jour ou deux mais il ne faut surtout pas te laver, ok ?

- Gluante ? Pourquoi ?

- L'effet du produit. L'excipient. Eh bien tu me dois une fière chandelle, mon cher, fit Draco avec un petit clin d'œil.

Harry qui n'arrivait plus à démêler la faux du vrai, balbutia en se relevant :

- Je… Tu… Eh bien, merci. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, vraiment. Tu me diras combien je te dois.

Draco sourit, alla l'attendre à la porte puis lui tendit la main :

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

- Mais je… j'insiste. Comment te remercier ?

- Rendez-vous au Chelsea Hotel à la prochaine lune noire, lui souffla-t-il. Chambre d'Arthur Miller, au 6ème. Très belle vue.

**FIN**

_Remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel,  
you were talking so brave and so sweet,  
giving me head on the unmade bed,  
while the limousines wait in the street. (Leonard Cohen)_

_**oOo oOo oOo**_

**Merci à vous qui avez suivi mes histoires sur ffnet pendant 6 longues années déjà, vos reviews m'ont littéralement portée pendant tout ce temps, vous avez changé ma vie, encore merci.**


End file.
